


Drabble: Everything's Made To Be Broken

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Goo Goo Dolls - Iris</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Everything's Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Goo Goo Dolls - Iris
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

It was hard to believe he was gone. Aragorn had held the stiffening body in his arms, had stroked the cold brow. He had cried tears over the wounds that would never heal. He had sung a lament over the roar of Rauros falls. He had paid as many respects to the body as was possible. But that wasn't closure. It didn't mean acceptance.

Oh, Boromir. Your horn hadn't called the armies of the West, it had only called their absent king. And even he was too late to do any good.

Aragorn buckled on his lover's bracers and wept.


End file.
